what do you fight for?
by katyfaise
Summary: A walk in the park alongside Eponine causes Enjolras to question what he fights for.


**I'm not sure what this is. I'm just really in love with the E/E pairing so I wanted something easy going. Also, I like trying to prove that Enjolras can be swayed to believe his cause might be out of reach, especially by a woman like Eponine. This is a bit all over the place and I apologize for that. I'm getting back into the swing of writing and this pairing has helped so much. So let me know what you think please? Like all my stories, I edit this myself so I apologize for any errors. I never seem to catch them until too late.**

* * *

"Would you like to have a walk?"

The question caught Eponine off guard and she stopped in her tracks. The blond rarely spoke to her, unless he was scolding her for her lovesick actions. Of course she knew that being the delivery girl between Marius and Cosette's love letters was going to drive her mad, and it seemed that Enjolras did as well. In fact, it seemed that everyone except Marius knew of her feelings and as much as she wanted to feel annoyed, in some way Eponine appreciated their actions. They were gentle with her for the most part, every one of the boys who frequented the café seemed to turn a blind eye or scoff at Marius's actions, especially when it came to spurning Eponine.

"Now?" she questioned, receiving a nod in return. "That would be lovely." Eponine smiled, happy to see that Enjolras returned it.

Outside, the crisp autumn air brushed her cheeks, turning them a slight pink. It was nearly winter – when the cold air in the night would cease to disappear for the warmth of the sun in the afternoon; but today was one of the last days for a moderate temperature. Eponine had left her shawl at home, instead relying on the bright sun to warm her small arms, and she realized the stark contrast she looked to the man who walked beside her.

"Shouldn't you be rallying your troops, monsieur?" Eponine had a habit of teasing Enjolras when it came to his commitment to the revolution, though she knew the passion he held. She respected that passion though, especially when people in her life had quit more things than they'd ever started.

The chuckle that Enjolras had in response brought a smile to her lips. "They deserved a break," he replied, a light shrug of his shoulders following. Actually he'd just grown tired of the groaning and complaining from the likes of Grantaire and Joly. But a bit of fresh air would do him just as well, especially with the company of Eponine.

Although silence falls between the two of them, it is comfortable, something that Eponine still has troubles believing. She likes to talk – chattering on and on about the weather or latest gossip she's heard from her mother, but with Enjolras she enjoys the silence. He's a man who talks of revolution and change but when she's around he falls into whatever subject she's comfortable with, never coming off as unknowledgeable. Eponine looks up to him, although in what way she isn't sure.

He places a hand on the small of her back to guide her step and the simple touch makes Eponine swallow hard. She is a woman in all ways, and to find the man at her side unattractive would be a lie. But in these quiet moments, the more and more time she spends with Enjolras, the more and more she has to remind herself of the love she feels for Marius. Though the thought lingers in her head that Marius is not hers and any feelings she had toward Enjolras could not possibly be wrong. Even if Enjolras seemed to enjoy her company more as an equal than anything more, Eponine would not ignore or fight the feelings that seemed to slowly be developing.

* * *

She is guided to a nearby park, the hand on her back never once leaving its position once there. The park is empty; the only other occupants besides herself and Enjolras are the birds that sing in the trees. It strikes Eponine that not only is the weather growing too cold for young couples to stroll the pavement and the elderly to sit about watching others, but the threat of war looms around them. There isn't much happiness to be had with such trouble on the horizon and death and poverty surrounding the city day in and day out. Perhaps Eponine is numb to her surroundings, since it's all she's ever known. While she was born into a life of desolation, Enjolras chose this life and it's always baffled her.

"Why would you choose this?" The question seems to catch Enjolras off guard and he glances toward her. "I like the park."

Eponine shakes her head, growing frustrated although he's done absolutely nothing wrong. "No… I mean, this life. Why would a student from such high means choose to live as a pauper and fight for my kind? It's a terrible decision."

Once more the shock registers on Enjolras's face and he can't seem to form an answer. He had no idea this was the way the brunette viewed him – no more than rich young boy who had made a mistake. Instead of answering immediately, he left her side and took a seat on a nearby bench, leaving Eponine in the middle of the pavement with a look of growing frustration. He sighs, all at once the thoughts filling his mind. This must be what his parents think of him – just a boy with grandiose dreams of changing France. "Wouldn't you do the same as me? It's only the right thing." Enjolras can't explain why he fights; he just knows that something inside compels him to.

"No." Eponine is rather quick with her answer and almost reluctantly she sits beside him on the bench. "I can only imagine money making life easier. If I had money I would be able to afford a coat for winter, or socks without holes… Food for my belly. Food for my family. You've no idea how lucky you are, monsieur." The look of disapproval on Enjolras's face cuts deep within, but she stands firm in her belief. "I'm sorry if I offend." It's the closest thing she'll come to apologizing, but undermining his reason for fighting was the last thing she had intended to do. For once, the silence between them is tense and Eponine absently rubs her thin arms. Perhaps she had gone too far this time and Enjolras would choose to never speak to her again. "Monsieur…" Eponine was afraid she had lost a valuable friendship just because of her harsh judgments.

Enjolras finds Eponine's face and he's trying to smile – trying to find some wisdom to impart to the young girl but he fell short. For the first time in this turn of events Enjolras found himself doubting his cause and all thanks to a small street urchin. "All the money in the world cannot solve problems. Money might buy food or clothes but not friends. Not relationships. Not the things that matter in life."

"Food doesn't matter?" Eponine questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well of course it does!" Enjolras chuckled, hoping that Eponine could come to understand his reasoning one day. "But between the two of us, I'd rather forgo food for days if it means more time with someone that I care for." Enjolras liked to think that was true but until he had the chance to test it he wasn't sure. But for Eponine's sake and for the sake of his image in her eyes he was going to stick to his word. "Even if you were to spend time with someone like me?" Eponine smiled, her question ruffling Enjolras's usually tame feathers.

He cleared his throat, knowing that he desperately wanted to answer, _"Especially with you."_ Instead he stood suddenly and offered a hand to Eponine.

"Shall we return now? I'll fetch you some lunch so you won't think so low of my fight."

Eponine looked at him, the cogs in her mind turning. Enjolras was quite an interesting man and a man that she wanted to know. With a nod, she carefully took his hand and stood, allowing his hand to fall to the small of her back like before.

And yet he still hadn't answered her question. Perhaps Enjolras would rather spend his time with more important people, the type of people who would praise his efforts instead of finding them deplorable. Regardless of that fact, Eponine found herself grateful for any time that she was able to spend with him.

Besides, she looked up to him.


End file.
